In The Night
by Goddess of Ivy
Summary: The screams plagued her guilt ridden soul every day for two years. She could hear them clearly throughout her restless sleep and their memory haunted her throughout the day. The screams of her best friend, the one she betrayed...
1. Prologue

Title: "In The Night" Rating: T Pairing: Elphaba/Glinda (friendship), Elphaba/Fiyero

New Disclaimer: I started and posted this story many years ago, then it became abandoned when as I became busy with other things and slowly stopped writing. Just recently, was looking at some old stories and decided I want to give it another shot. This is a newly edited, expanded version of the Prologue and the first chapter, so even if you happened to have read it already I suggest you do it again because changes have been made. I also have no beta reader, so any mistakes are mine.

Old Disclaimer: I do not own "Wicked" or the characters you recognize. I think we all know who does...The Prologue was originally intended as a drabble but I decided to make it into a chapter story. Chapters will be getting longer. Post-musical. The stuff in italics represents Glinda's thoughts and memories. Please leave feedback.

Prologue

The horrible screams echoed off stone walls and through vacant hallways, filling the cavernous rooms of Kiamo Ko and forever etching themselves into the mind of the petite blonde women hidden deep within the confines of a small closet. She huddled in the farthest corner, clutching a book closely to her as she gaped in horror at the closed door that led to the main room. "_May I cut in?"_ Smoke seeped under the door, just a little at first but soon it poured in as the screams grew in intensity. "_Can I call you Elphie?" "It's a little perky..."_ The smoke began to fill the small room, catching in the woman's nose and throat as she tried to breathe. She fought her instinct to cough, nearly gagging on the gray cloud that seemed insistent on choking her. She mustn't cough. No one could know she was there. She couldn't breathe. _"I want to remember this moment, always."_ The screams still pierced the night. The screams of her former roommate, her dearest friend. Her Elphie. _"Come with me."_

Her head pounded as if the screams were burrowing their way into her brain. It was as if they were trying to dig up distant memories. Things that seemed to have happened so long ago but were never truly forgotten- a first day at college, a dance, sharing secrets...an ill-fated trip to the Emerald City. _"Together we're unlimited."_ They rang through her head, as shrill as the screams but even more piercing. It felt as if her cerebellum were about to explode. Then silence. Total and complete silence. The sound of footsteps came next, signaling the departure of the intruders from the other room. She waited while the footsteps grew faint. She waited until they too had become a memory. Then she waited in the silence for what seemed to her an eternity before she even attempted to stand. She set the book down, hiding it under some old fabric. The book would be left in the safety of the closet. In the safety she could not bear to remain in but craved so tremendously. Slowly, cautiously, she pushed open the closet door.

"Elphie?" She barely recognized her own voice sounding weak but thick with tears yet to be shed. She didn't have to see the room to know what had happened. She knew before she had opened the door. She knew before she called her best friend's name. Even so, she was not prepared for the sight that awaited her. The room was empty, devoid of any signs that another living being had been there. All except for the black pointed hat sitting in the middle of the floor, almost as if it was awaiting its owner's return. _"It's really, __uh... sharp__, don't you think?" _

The woman staggered forward, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Once again she felt like she couldn't breathe, only this time it was not the smoke that was stopping her. Silently she knelt besides the hat and gently picked it up. She opened her mouth to take a deep breath but all that came out was a choked sob. She clutched the hat to her chest as the tears began to run freely down her face. "Oh, Elphie!"

It was then that Glinda the Good awoke, no longer in the cold and foreboding walls of Kiamo Ko but in her own bedroom. It had been nearly two years since Elphaba's death. Nearly two years since Glinda first heard the screams that haunted her ever since. Fearing another nightmare, she pushed away her pink comforter and climbed out of her bed to go to the window. At her request, it faced the west. _"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky."_

Below, the citizens of the Emerald City were preparing for their annual celebration of the deaths of the "Wicked Witches". Glinda could hear their laughter and gaiety even through her closed bedroom window. It used to make her so happy to hear that noise, but now it caused a nauseous feeling to creep into her stomach. Everything Elphaba had done, she did for these people who now celebrated her death. She tried to show them who the Wizard really was, to protect them. And now they were all but dancing on her grave. Glinda wanted to yell down at them, tell them the truth about everything. To tell them how wrong they were. To set the record straight once and for all, no matter what the cost.

"_Don't try to clear my name." _No, she couldn't. She had promised Elphaba. She had to keep her promise. With everything Elphaba had done for her, the least she could do was keep her promise. Glinda took a deep breath. She had to stay calm today. She was expected to give a speech at the festivities. She knew it would take all the will power she had not to have a nervous breakdown in front of the crowd. Now wouldn't that be something? She could just see the headline in the "Emerald City Times": 'Glinda the Good Becomes Hysterical During Anniversary of Wicked Witches' Deaths'. She barely bit back a bitter laugh. It'd give them something new to talk about, anyway. While Galinda used to love hearing the sound of her name floating through the halls, Glinda was getting tired of hearing the whispering- the hushed tones that immediately halted when she entered a room. 'Poor Lady Glinda, her fiancé ran away with that Wicked Witch.'

They killed Fiyero because he loved Elphaba. They killed him because he wasn't afraid to go against them. He wouldn't hide his feelings. Glinda wished she had his courage to stand up to them. It may have made a difference.

_ Who are you kidding? They would have turned on you as well._ Elphaba's voice. It was a voice in her head she had been becoming accustomed to. That fact alone should have scared her more than it did, but the voice had become oddly comforting to her. And it was right. She couldn't have saved them. Sweet Oz, what was the point of being Glinda the Good if she couldn't even save her friends?

It was her fault Madame Morrible and The Wizard had used Nessarose against Elphaba. Granted, she didn't know what they were going to do but she knew there was a chance that Elphaba would be caught. And she hadn't cared. She had let her pride get in the way and didn't think about the ramifications of her words. She had betrayed her friends. Now they were all dead because of her. If she hadn't sent The Wizard after Nessarose, Fiyero would never have had to play the hero. He tried to rescue Elphaba because he loved her. He loved Elphaba. Elphaba. Misunderstood, sarcastic Elphaba. Her best friend. She killed her best friend.

Glinda opened her window and gazed into the sky. It was something she had taken to doing shortly after... the incident, though she was never sure of what she was looking for. In the distance, black was fading into hues of pink and purple. Dawn was approaching.

"I hope you're happy, Elphie." Glinda sighed and walked back towards her bed, not bothering to shut her window against the overzealous Ozians parading outside. She was going to need to get a few more hours of sleep before she could face the day. She leaned against her pillows, succumbing to the exhaustion.

From the shadows outside of Glinda's window, a cloaked figure watched as the blonde woman fell back to sleep. She didn't have much time left, with daylight quickly approaching. The danger of someone discovering her there was great, especially on this day. Yet she took a few precious moments to mutter a spell under her breath. She glanced into the room once more as Glinda mumbled in her sleep, "Elphie..."

"I'm here." Then the figure quickly flew off before any passers-by could see her. But for the first time in quite a while Glinda the Good slept without hearing the screams.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Glinda awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed and rejuvenated. The last time she could remember feeling so wonderful, she had been a student at Shiz. Glinda didn't know why the nightmare of Elphaba's final moments hadn't haunted her dreams the rest of the night, for the first time since she had lived the moments herself. It was as if Elphaba, from the afterlife, had given Glinda's subconscious a good kick and a lecture to move on. Elphaba... Something tugged at Glinda's mind. There was something she had to remember- something about Elphaba… _I'm here…_ That was it! Right as she fell back to sleep, Glinda swore she heard Elphaba's voice. Not just in her mind, but out loud.

_ But that's impossible. The dead can't speak._ Yet…she was so sure she had heard Elphie. Oh Oz, was she finally going crazy? All those years ago at Shiz, Elphaba had always told her that she was going to one day completely lose her mind. Glinda had brushed it off as teasing, but what if Elphaba had been right? Maybe she had, had a vision and never had the time to tell her. Perhaps that was why her nightmare had gone into remission.

_ Now Galinda Upland, you mustn't think that way. You were just dreaming,_ she told herself and pushed all thoughts of hearing Elphaba's voice away. She only had a few short hours before she was to address the citizens of Oz and thinking about Elphaba was not going to get her ready. So she began the grueling process of preparing herself for the public eye. First a bath, then the setting of her trademark curls followed by powder, lip color, dress, accessories—Glinda went through all the motions automatically now, barely paying attention to what she was actually doing as she tried to remember what she was going to say. Finally, she stood before her full length mirror to examine her work. She looked perfect, as always. Her carefully made-up face didn't show any of the emotions currently coursing through her. That was always one of her special talents. 'Glinda the Good—at hiding the truth.'

Glinda once again glanced in the mirror but this time she noticed something that she hadn't before- her dress, the tiara…they were the same things she had worn the last time she saw Elphaba those two long years ago. Glinda stared blankly at her reflection and absently smoothed down the beaded, light blue material that made up the gown. It had been one of her favorites but she hadn't worn it since that horrible day. She could never bear to wear it but at the same time, she didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Still she stared, unable to drag herself away from the mirror. The dress sparkled softly and Glinda felt like it was almost mocking her. "_You're the only friend I ever had…"_ Suddenly all Glinda wanted to do was tear the dress off. She couldn't wear it- not today of all days. But a knock at her bedroom door interrupted her before she had the chance to change. Glinda gave permission to enter and turned away from the mirror. A timid-looking maid stood in the doorway. "Lady Glinda, it is almost time for the ceremony to begin."

Glinda took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. The young maid was right...and she would have no time to change. She would just have to wear the gown and hope that the ceremony went quickly. She thanked the maid before picking up her wand and going downstairs, acknowledging the servants she passed in the halls with a simple nod. Once outside, Glinda summoned her bubble. Quickly the swirling pinks and purples of the bubble surrounded her and she was off to the center of the Emerald City. Glinda looked down over the shimmering green streets, remembering her first time there with Elphaba. They had been so happy… her copy of the picture they had taken during their day there was hidden away along with all the other mementos of her friend.

Glinda always thought about that day while she traveled over the Emerald City. At times, the memories had been so painful to her that all she wanted to do was step out of her protective bubble and go hurtling to the ground. It was at those times that she reminded herself that Elphaba had been counting on her to do everything she hadn't been able to. Glinda wasn't going to let down Elphaba's dying wish for her own selfish desires for the pain to end.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Glinda saw the crowd gathered in the square of the city. The citizens began to cheer when they spotted the bubble making its descent, going lower and lower until it hovered just above the small stage that had been set up for the honored guests who could not come and go by bubble. Glinda smiled and waved at her adoring fans, but inside she was breaking. She took a deep breath before beginning her speech. "Fellow Ozians…"

He watched as she made her speech from above. Her golden curls dazzled in the bright sunlight that also made her light blue gown shimmer with an almost ethereal glow. She was more breathtaking than ever. He hadn't seen that gown in such a long time. Had it really been two years? Yes, it had been two years since she last wore it- the day that Wicked Witch supposedly got what she deserved. The thought of the Witch lit a rage within him more powerful than any emotion he felt since the incident. She had ruined his life; he only wished he had been the one to end her's. Well, now he would get his chance. She was alive. He had seen her, flying away from his love's room. No doubt there to bewitch her again. He had been stunned. After all, she was supposed to be dead. But he knew it was her. She was always a clever witch; she must have found some way to escape. But not this time. This time, he would get his revenge… and his precious Glinda.

"Hail! Hail! They're dead!," A foppish young man yelled. "Glory to Glinda the Good! Protector of Oz!," cried another. The end of Glinda's speech was met with thunderous applause and cheers. She hadn't expected anything less. After all, it was a crowd that had been craving the blood of the witches and now that they had what they wanted, they needed to be sated with talks of how Oz was a better place for it. She glanced down at the stage below her. Two of the four 'witch hunters' stood there, to give their own speeches about the anniversary.

Dorothy had obviously been sent back to where she came from. As much as she wanted to, Glinda couldn't put the blame on the poor girl who had done the actual deed. She was just a child who was unceremoniously dropped into a strange place. She had been used and fooled just like the rest of Oz. Though, unlike the rest of Oz, she had not had time to make her own decisions on Elphaba. No, Glinda never blamed Dorothy.

The other missing member of the party- The Scarecrow- had not been seen since the week after the initial celebrations. No one knew what had become of him. Glinda wasn't particularly concerned over it as she had barely met the straw man. He had seemed to avoid her at every ceremony. Not that Glinda had ever made a real effort to speak to him either.

The final two members of the party waited on stage for their turns to speak. The Lion stood with his 'courage' pinned to his chest though his courage seemed to have deserted him in his current situation, standing in front of thousands of Ozians. That badge had certainly not done anything for his fear of public speaking. Next to him, The Tin Man stood proud and tall with his metal chest puffed out. Glinda never really cared for the man. He had been the only one of the quartet who truly seemed to want Elphaba's blood. His speeches, even now, were filled with such rage and vindication that they instilled a tiny bit of fear in her. She could only thank Oz that he had never been elected into office. And the way she caught him looking at her sometimes... Just the thought could send a chill down her spine. No, it wasn't just the thought. He was watching her right now. His cold eyes bore into her, almost as if he stared hard enough he could see right through her dress. She suppressed the urge to gag, pulling her own eyes away, only to notice the eyes of every single Ozian in the crowd were on her. Why were they all staring at her? Was she supposed to speak? Suddenly, she felt the overwhelming feeling of suffocation. Her heart began pounding and the image before her seemed to waver. Her head was swimming. She needed to get out. After quickly making some poor excuse to the crowd, Glinda jetted away.

It took all her focus to keep her bubble afloat and she barely had enough to spare to navigate. Nausea crept into her stomach and stayed there like a brick. Her head pounded. The world outside of her bubble spun crazily like someone from above had stuck a spoon into it and began to stir erratically. Then the spinning changed. Top to bottom instead of side to side. Glinda barely had time to realize she was plummeting to the ground before she hit it and all became dark.


End file.
